Morangos agridoces
by Belier
Summary: Segredo. Só três avisos: conteúdo Yaoi, escrito em primeira pessoa, e... PWP. Ora, vamos, depois de tantas histórias longas, eu merecia fazer um!


Título: Morangos agridoces  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: Segredo. Só três avisos: conteúdo Yaoi, escrito em primeira pessoa, e... PWP. Ora, vamos, depois de tantas histórias longas, eu merecia fazer um!  
  
Remexi-me nervoso na cama, minhas costas nuas roçando contra o lençol de seda fria.  
  
Aonde ele conseguiu isso? Nunca vi nada parecido nesse Santuário... Passei a língua pelos meus lábios secos, umedecendo-os. Tentei mover as mãos, mas o tecido sedoso que envolvia meus pulsos barrou meus movimentos. Ele deve ter me amarrado na cama! Eu poderia sair dessa situação facilmente, e frustra-lo, mas... A curiosidade me prendia ali, mais do que o simples pedaço de tecido.  
  
O cheiro de sândalo impregnava o quarto, e invadia minhas narinas. De repente, senti que ele se debruçava sobre meu corpo. O lenço negro, delicado, mas extremamente apertado, me vendava e me impedia de ver os movimentos dele.  
  
- Abra a boca!  
  
- Não! – Encolhi-me ligeiramente.  
  
Senti as mãos delicadas tocarem meu queixo, forçando minha boca aberta. Cerrei meus lábios com força, mas não resisti quando ele passou o polegar por eles, para depois empurra-lo dentro da minha boca. Senti ganas de mordê- lo, mas contive-me.  
  
- Eu disse para abrir... – Novamente a voz dele comandou, firme, mas ao mesmo tempo, sedutora.  
  
Senti que algo tocava meus lábios, e tentei, sem sucesso, desviar-me, pois ele segurava minha cabeça com força. Sem alternativa, provei o que me era oferecido.  
  
Senti um gosto doce, quando aquilo me tocou a língua, a textura levemente áspera fazendo cócegas. Um morango... Sorri, diante da falta de criatividade do meu amante. Tentei enrolar minha língua na fruta, para mordê-la, mas ele a afastou, frustrando-me.  
  
- Oh, agora você a quer? – Foi a pergunta maliciosa.  
  
Pensei alguns momentos antes de responder. – Muito.  
  
Algum tempo se passou, antes que a fruta me fosse dada novamente. Dessa vez, seu gosto vinha diferente, levemente ácido. Percebi que ela havia sido molhada em alguma bebida, que não identifiquei num primeiro momento. Dessa vez, meu companheiro deixou que eu mordesse o morango, o caldo grosso da fruta escorrendo pelo canto da minha boca. Circulei minha língua por ela, na esperança de limpá-la, mas não consegui alcançar tudo.  
  
Foi então que senti a língua quente dele percorrer a pele do meu rosto, lambendo fora qualquer vestígio do sumo vermelho. Engoli o pedaço da fruta rapidamente, na esperança que aquela boca que eu tanto amava se encontrasse à minha, mas ele me decepcionou. Em seu lugar, a outra metade do morango me foi oferecida. Mastiguei-a a contragosto, entendendo finalmente que não se tratava de uma questão de criatividade em termos de escolher o que usar, mas sim, de que forma usar...  
  
A próxima fruta que ele me ofereceu veio carregada de uma espuma adocicada e cremosa. Era bom. Eu deveria perguntar-lhe o que era quilo. Depois. No momento, a única coisa que eu desejava era prová-lo. A ele. Não ao creme. Mas ele não me daria esse prazer. Apenas brincou com o morango, afastando-o da minha boca, fazendo-me de bobo. Ouvi quando ele riu, divertido com a sujeira que deixara em meu rosto. Senti a pele grudar, onde o creme havia tocado.  
  
Talvez percebendo meu ar magoado, ele me deixou comer a fruta, grande e suculenta. Sem que eu esperasse, ele lambeu meu rosto, retirando os vestígios do creme da minha pele. Seus lábios passearam pela minha boca, e eu não pude fazer nada. Até que engolisse o morango, era tarde demais.  
  
O próximo passo dele foi ousado. Meu amante se debruçou sobre mim, e seus lábios finalmente tocaram os meus. Para minha surpresa, quase engasguei, quando ele deixou um líquido borbulhante e perfumado escorrer da sua boca para a minha. Afoito, tentei engolir tudo, mas um pouco do líquido verteu. Champanha! Dessa vez, ele havia me surpreendido! Onde, por Atena, ele havia conseguido aquilo?!  
  
Sua língua novamente me provou, sorvendo o líquido do meu rosto. Não pude mais suportar aquilo. – Não me torture! Você sabe que eu só desejo você!  
  
- Você não se cansa do meu gosto? – Ele me perguntou, suavemente.  
  
- Nunca... – Respondi-lhe, sinceramente.  
  
- Só mais um... – Ele me provocou. Mas ele não usou as mãos para me dar o morango seguinte. Meus dentes tocaram os deles, ruidosamente, quando tentei roubar a fruta que estava entre eles. Ele se afastou ligeiramente, e eu precisei erguer minha cabeça para tentar alcança-lo. Finalmente, consegui beijá-lo, e nossas bocas afoitas dividiram o pobre morango, que não teve nenhuma chance. Chupei os lábios dele rudemente, deixando clara a minha vontade. Ele então me beijou de verdade. Sua língua afundou em minha boca, vasculhando cada canto dela, roçando a minha própria, limpando meus dentes, provando minha saliva e roubando minha respiração. E eu não queria mais nada além daquilo.  
  
Ele deitou seu corpo nu, perfeito, sobre o meu, se insinuando, me deixando senti-lo. Ele era tão belo, qualquer um do Santuário ficaria feliz em possuí-lo. Mas quem o tinha era eu.  
  
Ofeguei em sua boca, ao sentir sua ereção confrontar-se com a minha. Ele a empurrou mais forte contra mim, e eu abri um pouco mais as pernas para que ele se acomodasse melhor. Ele então abandonou minha boca para distribuir pequenos beijos por meu pescoço, orelhas, ombros. Todos aqueles pequenos lugares que ele sabia que me deixavam loucos.  
  
Sua língua então alcançou meu peito, e ele circulou um dos meus mamilos, assim, tão lentamente. Novamente ele me provocava. Seus dentes beliscaram e lamberam a carne sensível, até que ela estava tão enrijecida que chegava a doer. Ele então soprou a pele molhada, e um arrepio involuntário percorreu minha espinha. Suspirei, incapaz de me conter. Tinha vontade de agarrar seus cabelos e afastá-lo dali, para encerrar aquela tortura, mas não podia.  
  
Ele desviou sua atenção para meu abdômen. Senti que ele novamente se valia do champanha, derrubando uma boa dose sobre mim. Sua boca então provou cada milímetro de pele, sua língua varrendo fora o líquido acumulado em meu umbigo, me fazendo tirar as costas da cama. Como ele poderia fazer isso comigo tão facilmente?  
  
Envergonhei-me do grito que deixei escapar, quando os lábios dele envolveram meu sexo. Aquilo era tão bom, e ele o fazia tão bem... Ele me levou fundo em sua boca, e, novamente, eu estava surpreso como ele não sufocava. Pelo contrário, sua língua habilidosa deslizava por todo o meu comprimento, à medida que ele se afundava sobre mim, e depois, quando subia, quase me deixando escapar de sua boca quente. Eu podia sentir o nariz dele tocar meu baixo ventre, e estremeci quando ele apertou, suavemente, minha parte mais delicada. Seus movimentos sempre eram calmos e firmes, e eu confiava totalmente nele.  
  
- Mais... – Eu lhe pedi, louco por alívio. Apesar de eu não me encontrar em condições de exigir, ele me atendeu, e seus movimentos, de lânguidos, passaram para mais rápidos e decididos. Uma de suas mãos segurou a base do meu sexo, e eu podia sentir que não poderia resistir por muito tempo. E nem desejava isso.  
  
O prazer se tornou insuportável, enfim, e eu explodi dentro da boca dele. Não pude me controlar, e arqueei meu corpo, me empurrando contra ele, que continuou seus movimentos, me provando, sem descanso. Mesmo não podendo vê- lo, eu sabia que ele não desperdiçaria uma gota.  
  
Exausto, deixei que meu corpo caísse novamente sobre o colchão, meus braços horrivelmente doloridos da posição em que se encontravam, esticados acima da minha cabeça, e meus pulsos ardiam dos puxões que eu havia dado, em minha ânsia. Senti que ele se debruçava novamente sobre seu corpo, e esperei pelo que eu sabia que ele faria. Abri minha boca, e ele me beijou, fazendo com que eu provasse meu próprio prazer em sua boca. Aquilo sempre o deixava extremamente excitado. E a mim também, para ser sincero.  
  
Mas hoje ele não pararia ali. Eu soube. Desde o início, quando aquela brincadeira começara.  
  
Meu corpo sentiu sua ausência, quando ele se afastou. Quando ele retornou, senti que ele se ajoelhava mais uma vez diante de mim, suas mãos afastando delicadamente minhas pernas. Seus dedos, lubrificados, me tocaram, e eu estremeci violentamente ao contato. Aquilo era tão bom... Primeiro um, depois outro... Ele buscou lugares em meu corpo que só um amante de longa data poderia saber. Ele sabia exatamente onde me tocar. E eu, pela primeira vez, o deixava ir mais além.  
  
Seus dedos se moviam com cuidado dentro de mim, me provocando, e eu percebi, pasmo, que estava excitado novamente. Eu poderia até mesmo imaginar o sorriso dele, ao me ver despertar mais uma vez diante de suas carícias ousadas. Sua outra mão passeou por meu abdômen, acariciando-o, suas unhas arranhando minha pele, fazendo meus músculos se contraírem.  
  
- Vamos, me diga... – A voz, que tentava passar um ar de autoridade, soou ligeiramente trêmula, notei. Afinal, não era apenas eu que me encontrava naquele estado. Relutei um pouco para responder. Senti que os dedos dele se empurravam com mais força dentro do meu corpo. Os cabelos longos macios do meu amante caíram pelo meu peito e pescoço, quando ele se debruçou sobre mim, sua boca procurando meu ouvido. – Eu quero ouvir você pedir... – As palavras sussurradas me fizeram arrepiar.  
  
- Eu... ahhhhh... – Meu corpo se contorceu, ansioso pelo toque dele. – Eu quero você! – Cedi, não agüentando mais. – Agora! Dentro de mim!  
  
- Bom... – Senti os dedos se retirarem, para logo em seguida serem substituídos pelo seu membro ereto, liso e pulsante. Ele segurou meus quadris com cuidado, erguendo-os levemente da cama e apoiando-me em seus joelhos dobrados. Meu corpo, mesmo tendo sido preparado, foi acometido pela dor, quando ele me penetrou. Eu nunca imaginei que seria assim, tão dolorido. Gemi de dor e prazer.  
  
Meu parceiro começou a se mover dentro de mim, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava meu sexo, que estava totalmente duro, agora. Incrível como o meu corpo respondia ao dele. A mão macia deslizava com destreza pela minha ereção, arrancando gemidos abafados da minha garganta, e o ritmo da penetração aumentava à medida que meu corpo cedia à violação do meu amante.  
  
Tentei tocar seu corpo, qualquer parte, mas minhas mãos novamente não me acompanharam. – Por favor, me solte... – Gemi. Eu não ia estragar a fantasia sexual dele, me livrando das amarras. Poderia. Facilmente. Mas não agora. Deixaria que ele o fizesse.  
  
- Sim... – Novamente, uma voz trêmula me respondeu. Ao me ver livre, ergui- me levemente na cama, minhas mãos alcançando seus cabelos lisos, puxando-o para junto de mim e beijando-o na boca. Ele me ajudou a sentar em seu colo, e continuamos a nos mover, estabelecendo um ritmo cadenciado. Já acostumado à sensação de ser preenchido totalmente por ele, afundei meus quadris de encontro aos dele, arrancando-lhe um gemido longo e gutural.  
  
De repente, ele me fez parar. Suas mãos longas e sensuais alcançaram meu rosto, afastando meus cabelos úmidos da minha testa. – Você é tudo pra mim... – Ele se declarou. Ele não se cansava de me dizer aquilo. Senti os dedos dele passearem, lânguidos, pela minha pele suada. A seguir, ele retirou o tecido que vendava meus olhos. – Eu te amo...  
  
Meus olhos verdes cruzaram-se pela primeira vez com os dele, azuis da cor do céu. – Também te amo... Shaka. - E eu sempre retribuía. Mas dessa vez, sob um ângulo diferente. Movi meus quadris sobre o colo dele, minhas mãos enroscando-se em seu cabelo loiro, torcendo-o entre meus dedos. Ele respondeu à minha insinuação voltando a se mexer, se empurrando contra mim. Minha boca alcançou o pescoço dele, e eu chupei a pele clara, deixando-a marcada. Meu. Só meu.  
  
Meu sexo roçava deliciosamente contra o abdômen reto dele, e logo aquilo foi suficiente para que eu viesse mais uma vez. Minha cabeça tombou sobre o ombro dele, procurando apoio, enquanto minha respiração parecia falhar por um momento. Talvez estimulado por meus movimentos, senti quando ele aumentou o ritmo, para em seguida estremecer violentamente, me enchendo com seu sêmen quente. Suas mãos subiram por minhas costas, me apertando junto do peito dele, enquanto ele se movia algumas vezes mais.  
  
Abracei-o, sentindo a respiração rota dele. Então era isso. Finalmente, éramos um do outro. Antes, me parecia que apenas ele pertencia a mim. Agora, eu era dele.  
  
Afastei-me ligeiramente do seu corpo, apenas o suficiente para fitar seus olhos. – Acho que a noite romântica que você planejou funcionou bem... – Comentei, sentindo meu rosto se ruborizar. Muito bem.  
  
Ele concordou com um aceno. – Mas ela ainda não terminou, você vê... – Acompanhei o olhar que Shaka lançou até onde se encontravam os morangos, caprichosamente arrumados em uma tigela, mais o creme, duas taças e a garrafa de champanha quase cheia.  
  
Idéias começaram a passar por minha mente. Sorri animado a ele, que me retribuiu o sorriso. – Agora eu sou todo seu, Mu...  
  
Afinal, a noite estava apenas começando.  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
Uiuiuiuiuiui!!!  
  
Enganei todo mundo!!! Podem voltar, e começar a ler tudo de novo!!!  
  
Eu não acredito! Eu consegui!!! Finalmente fiz o Mu uke!  
  
K diria: "Até que enfim, dona Bélier!"  
  
Isso foi uma barreira e tanto a ser quebrada, mas achei que ficou legal! Não ficou pesada como eu queria, e acabou ficando romântica... Mas gostei!  
  
Sejam sinceras, em que parte vocês descobriram quem estava narrando?! Olha que eu caracterizei bem o Mu... Ele citou duas vezes que podia se safar da cama facilmente!  
  
Beijos, e não esqueçam de comentar!  
  
Bélier 


End file.
